


Go To Sleep

by glennthewalmartguy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron hates Alexander, Aaron hates life, Angry Burr, Burr is v angry, Cute, Dared to leave the party, F/M, Fluff, No one dies...?, Sad, Theodosia is adorable, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See "Gay Chicken" for the fun times. Not the sad times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To Sleep

Aaron closed the door behind him and shrugged on his jacket. He mumbled to himself as he called up an uber, "Bullshit party. I mean who dares someone to leave like that? Fucking Alexander Hamilton fucking up my life damn it. I want to be in there. I want to be in the room where it happens. What if I dared him to leave. Damn idiot." He spent a while lost in thoughts of self pity and hatred towards Alexander, so it seemed to him as if the Uber got there in only a minute. As he rose from the steps of the giant house, he heard Washington yelling something he couldn't hear. All he thought at that moment was that he was always left out, and it was because of Hamilton.

The ride took considerably longer than the wait for it. Burr passed the time by texting his wife. He told her that he ended up going home early and that he'd be there soon. He neglected to say that, 1, he was very drunk, and, 2, that he was entirely prepared to yell about Alexander Hamilton.

Aaron burst through the door at 12:15 AM, the kids were all asleep. He saw his wife sitting on the couch in her pajamas and smiled. She smiled back. He walked closer, and then she smelled him. Her face scrunched up and she turned away,

"Aaron, you smell like alcohol."

"Theodosia, I drank alcohol. Come here and kiss me." He sat on the couch beside her and leaned in. She stood up.

"Talk less babe, it's not your friend when you speak. Go to bed. You're drunk and I'm not kissing you when you smell like that."

"Oh, okay. I'll go wait in the bed then." He winked and walked towards the bedroom. Theodosia followed to make sure he got into his pajamas and slept fine. The moment his head hit the pillow, it seemed like he could barely stay awake.

"Theodosia, I hate Alexander Hamilton."

"I know, hun. I know, just fall asleep."

"He's a big meanie-head."

"Don't let the kids hear you use such nasty words!" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You gonna punish me?"

"Oh my god, Aaron stop that."

"Lay with me?" She smiled and sat down beside him. He gently rested a hand on her side when she laid down beside him. But just as Burr was almost asleep, Theodosia started coughing violently. He was too tired to move, but he could still talk,

"Dosia, what's wrong?"

"It's just a cold, husband. Go to sleep."


End file.
